Many real-world networks are described by both connectivity information and features for every node. Many social networks are of this form; on services such as Facebook, Twitter, or LinkedIn, there are profiles which describe each person. In addition, participants communicate and transact with each other as well. Other examples such as etsy.com in which buyers find small vendors in a large framework are similar to social media. Sites such as reddit.com allow users to find links to medial or comments, providing a framework that could be improved by allowing users to find material they find most interesting. The proliferation of social networks on the web has spurred interest in the development of recommender systems to increase the value derived by participants. There exist challenges in making recommendations based on user information and their activities because people form relationships for a variety of reasons. For example, in Facebook perhaps they share similar parts of their profile such as their school or major, or perhaps they have completely different profiles. There is an on-going need for improvements in this area. In addition there are many systems, such as reddit and etsy, which provide a decent framework that are susceptible to improvement by providing a good recommendation system.